


A Short Clivthilda Fic :)

by anyakoku



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyakoku/pseuds/anyakoku
Summary: sonya and mathilda are married and in lovechange my mind





	A Short Clivthilda Fic :)

mathilda fucking dunks clive into the trash and makes out with her girlfriend sonya

the end

**Author's Note:**

> sonya and mathilda are married and in love
> 
> change my mind


End file.
